LT Bloopers
LT Bloopers (formerly Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers until Episode 92 and LTIB Lost Episodes from episode 93-100) is a series that was created by davemadson. It starred Microsoft Sam, Mike, Mary, Microsoft Anna, the TruVoice voices, and the L&H voices. Originally the series debuted on dnm728part3. It had MS Paint Looney Rings and a very different blooper breakdown sound from the first two episodes. The sound returned in LT Bloopers ep. 104. From 4-5, the sound was changed to the most often heard sound used since the new ep. 1. The longest was ep. 4, "Sam, Mike, and Mary Join In The Fun" featuring the BP Shield. He deleted his channel because of copyright strikes caused because of the Universal Media music and the use of Looney Tunes characters. For example, he used Daffy Duck in the second episode. He made a compilation of all 5 episodes with built-in captions. Known to have off-color humor at times (most notably with the tantrums), this series featured antics that involved changing the letters on the shield, messing up the words when the shield wasn't replaced, or the wrong letters appearing and usually replacing the logo. When the series returned, he remade the 5 episodes as episodes with changed bloopers. The only unchanged episode was ep. 4, renamed "Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With BP!" For episodes 1-18, the characters were apparently simply voices. However, starting with Episode 19 (Shield Riders), the characters got their concept art for the first time. davemadson himself debuted in a later episode and stayed with the main cast. They have only got the intro right 5 times, in Episodes 28, 56, 84, 100, and 113. After davemadson left YouTube on April 7, 2014, he had created 8 LTIB episodes (LTIB 93 to 100), and has released them as LTIB: Lost Episodes under his new channel "davemadson davemadson". Afterward, future LTIB episodes are now referred to as "LT Bloopers". The name was first mentioned in Episode 13. As of December 20, 2014, all episodes of LTIB have been reuploaded by a user named "File Preserver." You can see their playlist with all the episodes here. Subpages Starring For more information, please refer to Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers/Cast. *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Microsoft Anna *L&H Michael *L&H Michelle *TruVoice American Male 1 as Guy (2-29) and Scotty *TruVoice American Male 2 as Jimmy *TruVoice American Male 3 as Hank *TruVoice American Male 4 as the FBI Man (25), WB Shield (22) and the Viacom V of Doom (LTIB 40), Guy (41-64), Red NYET (69), Officer Flanigan (31, 39, 75-) and Sergeant C.J. O'Randolph *TruVoice American Male 5 as Guy/Guy the White (since LTIB 64), the Screen Gems "S From Hell" (LTIB 40), The Reverend Blue Jeans and Harvey Zilth (One part in LTIB 83). *TruVoice American Male 6 as the Mask Of Guo Xiang (LTIB 40), Mr. Warner, and Wally *TruVoice American Male 7 as the CIA Man, the Blue Mountain, Harvey Zilth, the Mayor of the ROFL City, and the Klasky-Csupo Super Scary Face (LTIB 40), and Officer Flanigan (49, 50, 59, 63, 67, 69, 72) *TruVoice American Male 8 as the 1997 Bravo UK Logo (LTIB 40) and Sidney. *TruVoice American Female 1 as Beulah *TruVoice American Female 2 as Abby *RoboSoft 1 as the sound of Sam barfing, the BSOD (30) and the Red NYET (82, 84) *RoboSoft 2 as the scary logos (BP Shield, the Viacom V of Doom, The Mask of Guo Xiang, Klasky-Csupo Robot, 1997 Bravo UK Logo, the Klasky-Csupo Super Scary Face), Lucifer and the Angry P-Head. *RoboSoft 3 as himself, and the sound of Mike barfing. *RoboSoft 4 as the Angel, the officer, the WB Shield, the Executioner, and Rhonda Raven *RoboSoft 5 as the sound of Mary barfing (alternative), Lucretia, the "Nurse" (Actually Lucretia.), the Mysterious Woman (91) (Actually Lucretia.), the Two-Headed P-Head and Vulcanna Ash. *RoboSoft 6 as the sound of Mary barfing *Mike in Space as the voice of God *The SEGA Chorus *davemadson (one with the St. Louis Cardinals hat) as himself. Notable for being a live-action photo before LT Bloopers 100. *Daffy Duck *Stan Sawyer *Mel Brandt Most common running Gags *Sam firing Scotty in nearly every episode. *People throwing tantrums when they get upset or when things don't go their own way. *Someone saying "Sheesh" and someone else replying "Shush the Sheesh". *People stealing Sam's laugh line "Hahahahahahahahahah soi soi soi soi rofl rofl rofl rofl!" *Sam yelling "SCOTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!", and then Scotty replying with "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!" when Scotty messes up. *Lucifer and Lucretia McEvil invading the studio and usually relieving themselves on the staff. *The WB Shield exploding in the intro. *Washing someone's mouth out (usually Listerine, previously soap) when they cuss. *Kicking someone in the crotch. *At the end going to Chez Monyou, a restaurant. Ending themes * "Dave's Motion" (2011-2012) * "Dave's Boogie" (2012-2014) * "Dirge" (Used on tragic episodes) * "A Christmas Fantasy" (Used on holiday episodes) * "Space Express" (2014-present) * "Flight Into Fantasy" (2017-present) * "More Trouble in Paradise" (2017-present) * "Leapfrogging the Flood" (2017-present) Spin offs There are many spin-offs of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers. All of them are different from the original (e.g., using a different logo, using a different art style, etc.), but feature the same cast with either the same or different personalities and sometimes uses the same mechanics and antics as the original. Here are some noticeable spin-offs: * Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (Geraint Lewis) by Geraint Lewis * Central Logo Bloopers by Metis Television * Technicolor Logo Bloopers by Jon101Smith/Pip2010 * Project Take Two by Ducky * Blue Screen of Death by Thunderbirds101 ** Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers was parodied in episode eleven and twelve of the sketch comedy series. Characters featured include Sam, Mike, Mary, Scotty, Sidney, the Devil, and the She-Devil. * Walt Disney Home Video Logo Bloopers by Shawn Wooten * Logo Intro Bloopers by Max Andrew * Paramount Logo Bloopers by Taylor Enterprises Category:Plot Category:Series Category:Series made by Davemadson Category:Videos Category:TTS Videos Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Awesome Category:Intro Bloopers Category:Logo Blooper series